


knockout

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: Iris starts going to a gym and falls for a defense instructor.





	knockout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nixie_DeAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/gifts).



Iris really had no one to blame but herself.

 

It had been her idea for her and Linda to join a gym after all, it had even seemed like a good idea at the time given how often they were both getting out of breath while chasing after a story. And maybe punching a bag instead of punching a skeezy politician was a better – though less satisfying- idea.

 

She hadn’t expected the trainer there though.

 

Sara Lance, and her sister Laurel, ran the gym and also acted as trainers to new initiates. She had greeted Iris with a bright smile on her first day that promised Iris would be in good hands.

 

Those hands proved to be highly distracting.

 

“You’ve got to move your legs a little farther apart.” Sara said, leaning down to help adjust Iris’ position. When she stood up she adopted her own fighting stance, readjusting the straps of her boxing gloves.

 

Iris bit her lip, taking a breath to focus herself. If Sara knocked her on her ass again she’d get that amused smile from Sara leaning over top of her but her back would hurt for days. She was serious about this after all.

 

“Ready?” Sara asked, waiting for Iris to nod before she delivered her first blow.

 

Iris leaned back and countered it with her own, taking a step to the side when she pulled her hand back to duck the next attack.

 

“Not bad.” Sara praised, her lips quirking upwards in a bemused smile.

 

“Well I had a good teacher.” Iris admitted with a laugh and threw another punch towards Sara that missed her shoulder by millimeters.

 

They traded blows for a few minutes, almost making it a dance around the ring, when Iris heard the familiar ring tone from her bag. She feigned interest in it, looking away and Sara took her chance but Iris was ready and stepped out of the way, knocking Sara on her shoulder to make her lose her balance.

 

It didn’t quite work and Sara nimbly whirled on her feet to strike back, making Iris fall to the ground.

 

Iris made a face, “I almost had you that time.”

 

“Almost.” Sara admitted, offering Iris a hand to stand up. “If I was someone else you would have.” She assured Iris, letting go of her hand and stretching.

 

As much as she tried to avert her gaze Iris still caught the way Sara’s muscles moved and the expanse of skin as her tank top rode up a little.

 

“You know you’re a little more advanced than most people I train.” Sara had continued onwards, ducking down to grab their water bottles and throwing Iris’ at her.

 

She caught it with a murmur of thanks and took a sip before she answered. “My dad was a cop.” Iris explained. “He taught me and Barry when we were kids. I just haven’t done it in a while but I guess it’s like riding a bike.”

 

“My dad was a cop too.” Sara rested against the ropes of the ring, facing Iris. “Laurel and I learned to fight early on and then I uh, sorta joined a gang.”

 

“Is that where you got all your sweet moves from?” Iris asked, raising an eyebrow. Her inquisitive side demanded that she try to find out all she could about Sara but she fought against it.

 

“Nah, I’m just natural.” Sara grinned, bouncing lightly on the ropes before she took a step towards Iris. “You want to go again or you done for the day?” Sara’s smirk was a challenge, one Iris was tempted to take but she really did have deadlines she needed to meet.

 

“Another time.” Iris sighed, “I’ve got my own job to take care of now.”

 

“Do I get to hear the inside scoop?” Sara asked, holding the ropes up so Iris could slide out of the ring and following her a moment later.

 

“Depends, how interested are you in politics?”

 

It was Sara’s turn to make an annoyed, “Not so much. But if it comes with dinner I could be interested.”

 

Iris nearly choked on the sip of water she took and narrowed her eyes at Sara’s smirk again. “You looking for a free meal or…”

 

Sara shrugged, “Or could be a lot of things. But I’d vote for more than just a free meal.”

 

Iris hummed like she was debating it, biting the inside of her cheek so she didn’t give herself away too quickly but then she grinned widely. “I really do have a deadline to make tonight, but I’m good for tomorrow. Let’s see what you’ve got.”

 

From the corner of her eye she could see Laurel and Linda rolling their eyes at them but Iris was in too good of a mood to care.

 

Sara clicked her tongue playfully, “I’ve knocked you down before, West, be careful what you’re asking for.”

 

Iris shrugged, “Different arena, Lance.” She replied back in the same tone.

 

“Hit the showers.” Sara snorted with amusement, “You’re done for the day and need some rest to prepare for tomorrow.”

 

At that Iris shook her head but was still smiling, “You’re certainly full of yourself.”

 

Sara looked like she was about to make a dirty comment at that, eyes sparking in a challenge but Linda finally came over to drag Iris away.

 

Whatever Sara was going to say Iris would have a comeback tomorrow during their date. Or if the night went really well, and she hoped it did, then she’d be keeping Sara’s mouth too busy to say anything anyway.

 

She had a feeling Sara would approve.


End file.
